


一颗扣子没有系好而引发的血案

by xuanjie



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanjie/pseuds/xuanjie
Summary: * 绫言* 言受* 教室play





	一颗扣子没有系好而引发的血案

　　“言和，一会儿下课大课间的时候去音乐教室，乐队新曲要排练一下。”作为乐队吉他手兼音乐课课代表有着音乐教室钥匙的乐正绫跟言和说道。  
　　“嗯，好。”听到乐正绫的话言和眉间闪过一丝不自然神色，乐队最近分明没有新曲的。  
　  
——————————  
　　  
　　“阿绫？”言和有些迷惑的看着坐在音乐教室角落里的乐正绫。  
　　乐正绫没有说话，只是用灼热的目光盯着言和，一步一步把言和逼到教室墙角。有些昏暗的教室里，只有旁边窗间上的几缕透过窗帘缝隙悄悄溜进来，微光洒在两人身上。  
　　“你今天，衬衣领少扣了两颗扣子。”乐正绫手指搭在言和领口，指尖摩挲着言和锁骨。  
　　“呃...”言和低头看向自己，校服衬衣平时只有第一个扣子开着，今天领口却微微敞开，的确没有扣第二颗扣子，自己竟然也一直没有注意到。  
　　“你这算是勾引我？还是勾引其他人？”乐正绫捉住言和试图推开她的左手，按到了墙上。  
　　“没有，绫，我没有注意到。”言和看着乐正绫逐渐靠近的双唇，有些慌乱的说道。  
　　“嘘，不用解释，就当是你自己邀请我品尝一下你。”说着乐正绫就含住言和唇瓣，轻轻吸吮，舌头后而闯进本该属于言和的领地，舌尖擦过上颚，肆无忌惮的搜刮掠夺着口腔中的一切。  
　　“唔...别，绫，还在教室。”言和被吻的有些喘不过气，呼吸紊乱，张口含糊的想打消乐正绫接下来做些什么的念头。  
　　“你的意思是不在教室的话就愿意嘛？要不然去走廊？”乐正绫笑着又解开言和衬衣的两颗纽扣。  
　　“不是，别，不要。”言和急忙摇着头，被吓得都清醒了半分，生怕乐正绫真拽着自己到挂着监控的走廊里，给校领导直播这么香艳的场景。  
　　“那就乖乖的。”乐正绫唇瓣蹭过言和锁骨，继而滑到言和耳边后轻轻舔弄这耳垂，满意的注视着言和耳朵自下而上慢慢泛红。  
　　“教室，怕有人。”言和发觉自己耳朵渐渐变烫，就连身体也莫名燥热。  
　　“乖，没人来的。”乐正绫有些粗鲁的扯开质量本来就不怎么好的校服，单手解开内衣一口，另一只手轻轻揉捏着突然暴露在空气中的两小团软肉，掌心一次次蹭过那点红色，感受着它由软渐渐充血变硬。  
　　“唔...”胸前有些酥麻的感觉蔓延至言和的大脑，下身不知什么时候也有些异样。  
　　“看来...阿和也挺想要的嘛。”乐正绫手指沿着言和小腹一路游走下去，探进短裙中，指肚沿着缝隙慢慢滑动，感受着薄薄的布料渐渐湿润。  
　　“阿绫，别闹。”言和试图捉住乐正绫肆无忌惮乱动的手，却又被牢牢按在墙上。  
　　“不闹不闹，不乱来。”乐正绫嘴上应承着言和，手指却慢慢拉下胖次，慢慢褪到膝间。纯白的内裤，上面一小片水渍格外扎眼。  
　　“都说了别闹。”大型白毛生物用自己仅能动的右手努力挣扎着。　　  
　　乐正绫略微有些无奈，双目瞥了一眼四周，旁边是偌大的讲桌，讲桌上仅仅只放着老师上课时用的麦克风。看着被按在墙上还誓死不从的言和，乐正绫一手托住言和后背，另一手绕过大腿，打横把言和抱了起来，快走两步，把还在懵逼的言和丢到了讲桌上。　　  
　　“欸，你...”言和刚想揉揉自己被磕的生疼的胳膊肘，胸前就传来异样的刺激。乐正绫轻轻啃咬着言和胸前早已充血挺立的两点，舌尖刺激着一次次的扫过，舔舐。　　  
　　“唔，嗯..嗯...阿绫...”言和手轻轻环住乐正绫腰，就快沉沦于此。　　  
　　“我挺喜欢听你喊出来的。”乐正绫腾出只空的手，拿过来麦克风打开开关，放在了言和嘴旁。另一只手继续抚摸着花瓣，指尖在洞口试探。　　  
　　“嗯...”一声嘤咛不自觉脱口而出，转瞬便被嘴边麦克风连着的音响放大，充满整个音乐教室的角落，包括言自己的耳朵里。　　  
　　“你拿走...唔，啊~”言和刚想抗议，乐正绫下一秒手机就探入了洞穴，心中的抗议到嘴边只得化成一声呻吟。　　  
　　“唔...嗯..嗯...啊~ 拿...嗯..走..麦..啊~”随着乐正绫手指一次次的抽送，呻吟抑制不住的涌出，夹杂着几乎被埋没的抗议，在教室中不断回荡，响起。　　  
　　“求..唔..你..麦...嗯..嗯..拿走..”自己的声音不断冲击着言和自己的耳膜，羞耻被无数倍的放大，本来因情欲而有些微红的脸颊，此刻越发的涨红。　　  
　　乐正绫享受的看着失去挣扎希望的言和，慢慢挤入第二根手指，两字时而并拢抽送，时而微微曲起。快速的游走过潮湿温暖内壁的每一处，“不小心”的撞击到某处敏感点。　　  
　　“啊~ 轻点..嗯..啊..我..嗯..慢..慢点..嗯..啊~ 说..慢点..唔嗯..”言和下意识的乞求身上的人慢些，但一声声的哀求放大传入乐正绫耳中却刺激着乐正绫不断加快手上的动作。自己的耳朵自然也被灌入自己的哀求声和呻吟，听着言和只想捂住自己的嘴，关掉麦克风。然而她下身正在被侵占的洞穴却越发的湿润。　　  
　　乐正绫分心瞥了一眼手腕上的表，继而双手指连续向着某处撞去，指节微微曲起，剐蹭过每一处褶皱。　　  
　　“嗯..轻..轻点..啊~ 嗯..啊~ 再..慢..不..我..嗯..啊~ 慢..嗯..啊~”断断续续不成句的字词伴随着粗重的喘息，言和的躯体好似只是一件容纳快感的容器，快感不断涌上大脑，大脑皮层越发的兴奋，在身体最后一次紧绷过后，言和无力的瘫软在讲桌上，身体还残留着高潮的余韵。　  
　　“喜欢你。”乐正绫轻轻在言和额头上留下一吻，后而取出事先准备好的纸巾替言和擦拭身体。粉红的花瓣依旧张开，从中吐出些晶莹的液体，花瓣娇嫩极了，暴露在空气中，微微颤抖。  
　　  
　　————————  
　　  
　　后记  
　　  
　　当言和被乐正绫搀扶着回教室后，坐在座位上哀怨的瞪了乐正绫良久。  
　　洛天依看到走路颤颤巍巍的言和回来，便问道：“言三爷这是去排练惹着绫爷了？”　  
　　言和狠狠瞪了一眼洛天依后在心里答到：“是的，我绝对是惹着她了，我以后绝对不会忘扣衬衣第二颗扣子了。”　　　  
　　“没有的事哦。”乐正绫笑着走过来跟洛天依打个招呼，随后俯身在言和耳边说道：“下次不记衣扣也没关系哦。”  
　　  
　　————————　  
　　  
　　  
　


End file.
